ñiñeros?
by fernita98
Summary: sam freddie carly y gibbe son niñeros de 2 niños muy divertidos y con ellos van pasando cosas muy divertidas contiene seddie y cibby leanlo es muy divertido
1. la propuesta

**Hola este es mi primer fanfiction en realidad no tengo idea de cómo hacer esto pero me tengo fe así que acá va el el primer capítulo sean buenitos:**

**Capitulo1: niñeros¿?**

Estaban las 2 conductoras mas famosas de la web conversando acerca de que hacer para el próximo icarly

C: no Sam ya te lo dije no meteremos a gibby a una gigante olla con arroz árabe y un batido de jalapeño eso es cruel!

G: pero carly yo quiero hacerlo no tengo problema me encanta el arroz árabe y el batido de jalapeño

C: gibby intento ayudarte eso es cruel no sabes que el batido de jalapeño es picante y te causara ardor en la piel aparte Sam quiere que ocupas un traje de baño de niña y una máscara de nevel

S:ay carly tan linda y buena chica es una excelente idea a los niños de hoy le encanta todo eso no es verdad freduccini

F: apoyo a carly pobre gibby pero se me acaba de ocurrir algo para hacer en el próximo show chicas

S: al tontoo se le ocurrió una idea a ver veamos con que babosada sale a ahora (mientras se acerca al el y le aprieta los cachetes como a un bebe en forma irónica)

C: Sam ! Deja de ser mala con freddie no te a hecho nada

F: gracias carly(lo dice de niño lo dice con un tono triunfante)

S: freduccini deja de soñar carly nunca te amara ella ama a …

C: Sam que haces no lo digas yo yo no amo a nadie no pero como pueden pensar eso claro que no mejor sigamos (esto lo dice muy nerviosa mientras que todos quedan confundidos)

G: oye freddie cual era tu idea

F: que tal si me dan un segmento de cómo acelerar tu Windows 7 y de cosas tecnológicas a la gente le encantaría

C y s: NO PASARA

S: esas ñoñerías no estarán en icarly fredgbag

C:oigan ya son muchas peleas por hoy porque mejor no vamos abajo Spencer prepara pizza con palta y unos tacos con espagueti se quedan a cenar

S,f y g: claro

Todos iban bajando pero a Sam se le quedo su peraphone y subió rápidamente a buscarlo y cuando estaba llegando se cayó y le dolía mucho nadie se percato excepto freddie y fue a ayudarla

F: que te paso?

S: eres ciego fredwuard (enojada) ay ay ay me duele (adolorida )

Freddie se agacho y reviso su tobillo

F:sam lo tienes muy inflamado iremos al hospital (le dijo mirándola a los ojos )

S:no no me gustan los hospitales

S:solo llama a carly freduccini

F: solo espera te cargare hasta abajo

S: jajajaj tu me cargaras hasta allá con esos bracitos huesudos

F:espera princesa pucket hagamos una apuesta si yo te cargo hasta alla abajo tu me cumplirás 3 deseos y si yo no puedo yo los cumpliré

S:okey mama siempre gana , ay ay ay me duele apúrate

Freddie rápidamente la puso en su hombro y sin problemas bajo a sam hasta llegar con carly freddie la dejo cuidadosamente en el sillón

C: sam sam sam que te paso estas bien llamo a una ambulancia estas bien (todo esto lo dijo muy rápido y preocupada pero muy exagerada)

S:carly cállate pareces mi tia Carmela cuando murió su perro en un gallinero solamente me cai y el ñoño me trajo hasta aquí solo tráeme hielo por favor!

F: oo me desmayareel demonio con caireles de oros diciendo gracias

S: no molestes bobo

F: claro pero recuerda que me debes 3

S: soy una mujer de palabras cumpliré tonto

Carly le trajo hielo a Sam mientras los 3 conversaban Spencer recibía una llamada

Sp: claro mira Francesca le preguntare si quieren y pueden 200 dolares cada uno cierto

Fr: claro es que estoy muy urgida y como son niños responsables todos me pareció una buena idea llámame si aceptan

Spencer fue corriendo donde estaban los chicos

Sp: chicos adivinen les tengo una muy buena noticia

S:conseguiste trabajo! Y haci compraras mas jamon

Sp: no Sam pero me acaba de llamar Francesca y adivinen que me dijo

S,c,f y g:¡ ya dinos Spencer!

Sp :ay que niñitos bueno miren Francesca tiene 2 hijos uno llamado joaquin y otra niña llamada Sara y quiere que ustedes 4 los cuiden por las tardes depues del colegio

S: y cree que lo haremos gratis esta loca o que (interrumpiendo)

Sp: no Sam ella les pagara 2oo dólares a cada uno y que dicen

C: bueno me parece una buena idea me encantan los niños (chillando feliz)

F:claro necesito dinero para comprar una nueva laptop(en un tono soñador)

G:gibbeee!(tratando de decir claro)

S:no quiero no me gustan los niños

C: pero sam podrás comer algunas cosas gratis y tendrás 200 dólares para jamón canadiense(sobornándola)

S: acepto

G: bueno spen cuando empezamos

Sp mañana mismo…


	2. sara y joaquin

**Bueno holaaaa aca les dejare el segundo capitulo **

**Segundo capitulo : conociéndolos**

Sam iba llegando al bushwell plaza tomo el elevador y ahí se en encomtro

Con freddie

S: hola tonto

F:hola demonio con caireles de oro

S: sabes tengo ganas de saber como serán los niños que tenemos que cuidar

F:yo igual

Los 2 amienemigos estaban llegando ala casa de si mejor amiga carly

Cuando freddie se cayo y con el sam encima mientras se miraban pensaban

p.o.v freddie

hay me cai pero que bonitos ojos azules tiene sam son como el mar o el cielo pero freddie que dices estas loco o que ella te hace sufrir y te odia pero igual es muy linda esa boca roja color carmín ay que linda que digo estoy loco totalmente

p.o.v sam

ay el idiota se cayo y ahora estoy mirando sus ojos color chocolate con almendra ayy se ven tan lindos que me los comeria sam oyee estas loca es el ñoño computacional que esta enamorado de tu mejor amiga locaaa sii es eso ya lo sabia perdi la cabeza

s: idiota (Mientras se para un poco sonrojada)

f: perdón(avergonzado y también un poco sonrojado)

en eso carly Spencer y gibby bajan del 2 do piso

c les paso

s y f: nada ( lo dijeron al mismo tiempo)

s: tenemos que dejar de hacer eso

f: totalmente de acuerdo

g: oigan chicos francesa ya debe estar por llegar

sp: si ella es tan puntual y lina (en un tono de enamorado)

c: alguien ya se enamoro (dijo la morena irónicamente)

tal como dijo Spencer tocaron la puesta y ahí estab Francesca

fr: hola chicos

c: hola

g: gibby!

S:que hay

F:hola

Sp: hola Francesca como estas ?

Fr: bien gracias miren estos son mis 2 hijos miren ella es sara tiene 7 y el es joaquin tiene 9

Todos: hola sara y joaquin

Fr: chicos tengo que irme los pasare a recoger a las 8:00 esta bien

Sp: claro

Francesca se va y uedan los niños

Sp: chicos tengo que irme calceto me espera para ir al basural a buscar cosas para mi escultura (se va)

C: chicos tienen hambre

S: claro carly

C:sam no te preguntaba a ti se los decía a joaquin y sara quieren ?

J: yo tengo algo de habre

Sa:igual yo que prepararan

C: nada porque como es su 1 dia iremos al mcdonalds quieren

Todos: si!

C: sam freddiey gibby puden venir aca un momento

F:que quieres carly

C: como somos 4 haremos parejas para poder cuidarlos mejor

S: yo con carly

C: no sam para ser justos lo haremos a la suerte ( va a buscar 4 papeles y escribe sus nombres)

G: yo saco primero

S: que sacaste

G:carly

S:ay noooooo a mi entonces me toco el ñoño no carly no me hagas esto porfavor

C; ay sam no seas escandalosa asi se llevaran mejor

F: pero carly no quiero salir roto lo suplico

C: no saldrás roto porque sam no te hara nada (mirando a sam amenazándola) o no commera jamon almenos en mi casa

S:pero carly

C:nada de peros asi será

G: de quien nos encargaremos nosotros

C: joaquin

F:y nosotros sara

S: no es ovio tonto

F:ñaaaaa

S:ñaaaaa

G: no pelen chicos

Van hacia los niños

G: miren chicos joaquin ira con nosotros y sara ira con sam y freddie

J: que divertido vamos

Sa: si vamos

Cuando llegaron se sentarion todos

Sr: yo quiero un helado de fresas con chocolate

J: yo uno de menta

C: yo uno de vainilla

G: yo de naranja

S:yo uno de chocolate ,almendra,fresas,vainilla,menta y frambuesa freddie anda a comprarlos

F: porque yo

S: porque si

F: ya que mandona

S: te escuche

Freddie llega con los heñados y todos empiezan a conversar

S: y ati sara que te gusta hacer

Sr: me gusta jugar,comer , dormir ,cantar, y ver televisión

F: eres como una mini sam pero mucho mas tierna y linda

S: oye tonto que te pasa freduccini es mejor ser asi que un niñito de mama

F: oye demonio

S: ñoño

Carly se acerca y le dice al oído

C:ellos siempre pelean y se molestan pero en el fondo son amigoa y se quieren

C: ya paren (gritando )

F: y ati joaquin que te gusta hacer.

J:me gusta andar en bici y me gustan los aviones y dibujar

S: que bien

G: chicos mañana les tengo una invitacio miren mi tio trabaja en el cine de el centro comercial y me dio justo 6 entradas quieren ir mañana

Sr t j: claro nos encantaría

S: si y que peli quieren ir a ver

J; y si vamos a ver la era del hielo 4

F:si

C:entonces ta todo listo mañana al cine

S : nos tenemos que ir a casa su mama llegara a las 8.


	3. el cine

**Holaa este es el 3 capitulo llamado : el cine espero que les guste encerio eso espero bueno adiosioto y icarly no es mio ni los personajes pero si esta historia**

Carly y gibbe estaban en la cocina

G: carly que tal si hacemos sándwiches para llevar al cine

C:claro gibbe de jamon y queso

G: si son mis favoritos aunque estoy un poco triste porque tasha me dejo porque dice que no soy su tipo de chico

C: tranquilo gibby te mereces a una mejor persona que tasha

G: gracias carly pero no creo que valla a encontrar a alguien que me ame como soy

C:yo se que si gibby (mientras lo abraza amistosamente)

G: gracias

En eso llega freddie

F: hola carly , gibby

S:llegue llegue carly lamento ver llegado tarde es que en burrito loco estaba los wraps en oferta y compre uno de piña y naranja (esto lo dijo muy rápido)

C: tranquila sam no llegas tarde (confundida)

S: pero no había que llegar alas 4 y son las 4:45

C: no sam son loa 3:45

S:ayy no de nuevo se me desconfiguro el peraphon (pegándole al peraphine)

F: te ayudo yo te lo puedo arreglar

S: ya que fredñoñ pero si le haces algo te matare

F:ese es nuevo fredñoñ bueno no importa no se puede desarreglar mas de lo que esta sam

Sara y joaquin llegaron 3 min después

G:chicos ya tenemos que irnos la peli ya va a empezar

Sa: ya vamos

Al llegar al cine …

S: freddie anda a comprar 3 bebidas grandes y 2 pop corn extra grande

F:no crees que es mucho

S:no

G:carly quieres que valla a comprar lo mismo

C:bueno pero no extra grande mediano todo

Gibby y freddie fueron a comprar mientras sam y carly iban a biscar asientos joaquin y sara

C: ay que mal esta todo lleno pero mira to gibby no sentaremos en la ultima fila con joaco y tu alla en la 7 con sara y freddie

S: ya que , ven sara

Sam se va a sentar cn sara y carly con joquin, en eso llega freddie y gibby y se sientan

F: (al oído de sam) esta pelicua es muy mala como les pude gustar

S: (también al oído) si encerio me estoy quedando dormida quieres jugar algo idiota?

F: si pero a que podemos jugar en un cine

S: podemos jugar del 1 al 100 quieres

F: bueno, yo parto a ver de 1 a 100 cuanto aprecio le tienes a gibby

S: bueno el gordito es simpatico y me hace reir asi que le doy un 60

S:a ver tu del 1 al 100 estas enamorado de carly

F: te digo la verdad un 0 no se que me pasa ya no siento nada por carly

S: no te creo tu siempres has estado enamorado de carly porque ahora no

F:no seyo creo qu carly siempre fue una ilusión ahora la quiero como una hermana

S: que bien ´porque carly nunca te amaría en realidad nadie ero bueno sigamos

F: me toca a ver de 1 al 100 cuanto me aprecias como amigo

S: difícil yo creo que un -100000000

F: sam no bromees

S: bueno a ver veamos yo creo 75 porque me ayudaste con missy y porque eres un buen amigo en general y si alguna ves dices que te dije esto te matare

F: lo prometo y gracias yo también te considero mi amiga aunque me maltrates tanto porque somos los mejores amienemigos

S: eso ess cierto

Sam y freddie se quedaron jugando a eso un rato mientras con gibby y carly

G: me encanta la película y a ti

C: igual es la mejor que ha visto

(no se dieron cuenta cuando sin querer sus manos se rosaron pero no las retiraron )

p.o.v carly

oooo que hago mi mano esta rosando ala de gibby se siente tan bien estas loca carly pero aceptalo te gusta gibby es que es tan tierno y divertido

p.o.v gibby

mi mano esta rosando con la de carly se la tomo o no ella no sabe que me gusta y que yo termine con tasaha por ella ahí que hago

(cuando estaba por tomarsela termino la peli )

J : me divertí mucho vamos

C:claro (seguía sonrojada)

G:si (igual de sonrojados)

Afuera del cine ya estaban todos los amigos

S: vamos tengo hambre

F: eso no es posible comiste mucho

S: y que tonto

C:ya chicos en la casa comeremos algo

S: perdón carly ero me tengo que ir a casa mi mama me llama

F: pero sam es peligroso que vallas sola es tarde y esta oscuro yo te acopaño

S: no gracias porque te tendrá que cuidar yo

C: no sam tu te vas y freddie te acompañara es verdad es tarde y puede ser peligroso

S: ya que vamos ñoño

F: adioss nos vemos …


	4. de vuelta

**Bueno hola aca les dejo el:**

**3 capitulo: de vuelta**

Sam y freddie estaban caminando por la calle :

F: me caen muy bien los niños y a ti ¿

S: también , pero oye no crees que carly y gibby están un pocos raros

F: si ya lo avía notado

S: yo creo que se gustan pero ni uno quiere dar el 1 er paso

F: que tal si nosotros le damos un empujoncito podríamos crear un plan

S: si es buena idea, que te paso ya te funciona el cerebro idiota

F: de alguna forma rara eso sonó como un cumplido así que gracias

S: mira tonto ves ese parque de ahí podemos crear un plan allá

F: si es muy bonito quieres ir

S: claro vamos te mostrare algo

Sam y freddie llegaron al parque sam le toma el antebrazo a freddie y lo lleva corriendo hacia un árbol muy lindo era color fucsia y tenia un fruto blanco y era muy accesible hasta los perros podían subir

S: este es mi árbol favorito

F: es realmente muy hermoso quieres subir ahí planearemos el plan

S: claro

Cuando los dos llegaron se sentaron en una rama uno al lado del otro

F: de acá hay muy buena vista

S: si aquí venia cuando estaba triste o necesitaba estar tranquila

F: ahora ya no vienes

S: muy pocas veces pero me trae muchos recuerdos

F: alguien mas sabe de este lugar

S: nop por eso si le dices a aluguien te decapitare y tu cabeza la dejare de adorno en mi casa

F: (riendo ) esta bien

S: ahora odiota pensemos en un plan para hacer cibby

F: que es cibby?

S: (le pega en la cabeza ) tonto como no sabes

F: anch! Saber que

S: cibby es de carly y gibby idiota , también creddie es tu y carly y esta el mas loco y raro seddie tu y yo como los fans pueden pensar eso

F: si pero igual es bastante lógico si hay creddie tiene que a ver seddie es muy obio

S: si algo pero eso nunca pasaría

F: si nunca pasara

S: ahora veamos que tal si jugamos un juego en cual ellos tenfa que quedar solos

F: si pero que juego y aparte estarían sara y joaquin

S: pero los podemos incuir que tal si jugamos a las escondidas

F: esta bien pero hay que encerrarlos en algún lugar

S: que tal en el closet de la pieza de Spencer

F: si oye ya son las 9:00 tengo que ir a dejarte a tu casa vamos?

S: si freduccini pero antes me compraras un algodón de azúcar

F: bueno mira ahí hay un vendedor

Freddie y sam van a comprar y el vendedor dice

V: tome joven uno para usted y uno para su linda novia

S: esta loco como voy a ser novia de este ñoño

F: y yo novio de esta loca sicopata

V: yo se lo que digo daría mi vida que ustedes van a estar juntos tarde o temprano

S: no lo creo

F: yo tampoco

Freddie pago y se fue

S: ese señor esta loco

F: si

Llegaron a casa de sam

S: adiós freduccini nos vemos mañana para nuestro plan

F: adio pero primero puedo ocupar tu baño?

S: bueno pero solo si mañana me compras un licuado

F: esta bien

Freddie paso al baño y luego fue a buscar a sam

F: sam acabas de comer algodón de azúcar no puedes seguir comiendo

S: quien te crees mi mama

F: oye hablando de tu mama ella no esta

S: no se fue con un mexicano a las vegas y me dejo 5000 dolares

F: me tengo que ir o si no mi mama me matara

S: aunque quisiera que te mate mañana me quedaría sin licuado asi que adiosito

F: chao

Al otro dia sam estaba comiendo jamon canadiense y habando con carly

C: que raro sara y joaquin no han llegado y gibby y freddie tampoco

S: no me importa pero te tengo que preguntar algo

C: que cosa sam

S: ya no te gusta chris

C: es que es vergonzoso pero me gustan 2

S: y quien es el otro

C: no se si decirte

S: vamos carly soy tu mejor amiga o no

C: si bueno te dire

S:yyyyyy?

C:gibby

Justo ahí llegan freddie y gibby

G: que paso conmigo nada

C: (apurada y nerviosa dice nada nada gibby nada

S: exacto oigan donde esta Spencer

Sp: aui estoy en la ducha me doy un baño de leche chocolatada sam me freddie me traes el cereal

F: no que asco

Tocan el timbre

Fr: hola a todos

J: hola

Sr: hola

Todos :hola

Fr: ya los dejo nos vemos

C: adiós

J: hola lindura ( va donde sam y le besa la mano y todos quedan muy confundidos)

S: hola

J: mira lo que te traje hermosura (saca una rosa)

S: gracias (confundida)

F: oigan chicos tienes hambre

J y sr : claro

C: quieren de mi limonada especial

S,fy g : no gracias

C: ay! Que son malos no esta tan mal

S: si

F: quieren panquesitos rellenos con crema

J: claro

Comieron y luego:

S: quieren jugar un juego?

C: nada agresivo sam

S: no es agresivo

G: que es

S: a las escondidas

C: claro juguemos…


	5. juegos

**Hola aca esta el 5 capitulo espero que les guste tratare de seguir un consejo que me dieron aquí va**

**Capitulo 5: juegos**

Estaban Sam y freddie arreglando los últimos detalles de su plan

F: y ahora que haremos – dijo mirando a la rubia linda-

S: no se idiota que tal si yo hablo con carly y le digo que el mejor escondite es en el armario de Spencer y tú haces lo mismo con gibby – le dijo mientras miraba a Sara y a Joaquín que también parecían crear un plan -

F: oye mira – señalando a los 2 niños-

S: creo que planean un plan – mirando a su amigo ñoño-

F: si pero no creo que sea algo serio

S: si mejor vamos –dijo la oji azul

C: oigan chicos que hacen –pregunto la ingenua castaña-

G: ya vamos a jugar?

S: si vamos

Al otro lado del apartamento habían 2 niños también planeando un plan

Sa: oye que tal si para hacer este juego más divertido encerramos a Sam y a freddie en el estudio de icarly: dijo la pelirroja a su hermano-

j: pero como haremos para que los 2 vallan al estudio

sa: es obvio no hay mas lugares para esconderse los 2 tendrán que ir al estudio-dijo la pequeña- y así nosotros podemos bajar y comernos todo el helado y los panquesitos y después podemos ir al parque y volvemos antes que llegue mama

j: es muy buena idea hermanita – hablo el rubio y gordito niño-

sa: -si- mira - ¡ahí vienen ¡

g: ya empezaremos a jugar –dijo su simpático amigo- a ver zapatito cochinito cambia de piecito porfavocito

f: salió Joaquín entonces Joaquín la llevara está decidido

s: carly carly ven acá _ le dijo la rubia a su mejor amiga llevándola a un lugar apartado-

c: que pasa Sam

s: sabes creo que el mejor lugar para esconderse es en el armario de Spencer yo me esconderé en el estudio

c: sabes es muy buena idea gracias –dijo tranquilamente la chica

En otro lado

f: gibby ven ven acá.- hablo el productor técnico

g: que quieres no ves que tomo una pepicola de sandia

f: es que creo que el mejor escondite es en el armario de Spencer

g: no me parece tan mal creo que me esconderé ahí – afirmo el raro y chistoso amigo-

S: Joaquín tienes que contar hasta 1oo lento para que nosotros podamos escondernos- hablo la niña de cabellera dorada-

j: claro lindura pero sabes algo sabes ¿sabes porque él es salado? Porque tú te llevaste toda la dulzura – dijo el pequeñito

s: sabes niño eres muy dulce y tierno pero tienes 6 años menos que yo – la rubia lo dijo ya un tanto enojado-

j: no me rendiré hermosa

f: okey ya vamos a jugar – productor un tanto y confuso y molesto

Luego ya estaba todo preparado

p.o.v. carly

Seguiré el consejo de Sam me iré a esconder el armario de Spencer acá a huele algo mal en realidad bastante

p.o.v. gibby

A lo mejor no es mala la idea de freddie iré a esconderme al armario de carly

p.o.v sam

freddie freddie donde estas hay que encerrar a ese par

s: ahí estas tonto –dijo la oji azul-

f: si vamos Joaquín ya está en 50

sam y freddie fueron al armario al percatarse de que ya estaban los 2 pusieron un mueble para que no pudieran salir

f: ahora vamos a encondernos nosotros

los 2 se fueron a esconder sin querer a la misma parte al estudio de grabación de icarly pero en distintos lugares asi que no se dieron cuenta estaban juntos.

Mientras todos estaban escondidos 2 niños estaban en la cocina comiendo panquesitos y helado

Sa: que buena idea se me ocurrió

J: si ahora sam y freddie están encerrados y gibby y carly son demasiado ingenuos para darse cuenta

Sa: jajaj es verdad que tal si vamos al parque de la esquina- dijo la pequeña niña de 7-

J: okey vamos-dijo el pequeño enamorado de sam-

En un armario del bushwell plaza…

p.o.v carly

hay que raro siento algo que me toca el brazo se siente caliente a ver haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa es gibby pero que hace aca

p.o.v gibby

que raro siento como pelo de niña y algo huele rico que será aaaaaaaaaa carly que esta haciendo

c: (gritando) que haces aca este es mi escondite sam me lo dio-dijo la chica castaña muy alterada-

g: no carly este es mi escondite freddie me lo dio a mi

c: que raro a ver salgamos de aca

carly trataba de abrir el armario pero al ver que no daba resultado dijo:  
c: gibby nos dejaron encerrados – dijo la chica muy nerviosa-

g: que como porque quien fue – dijo confundido-

c: yo creo que sam y freddie pero porque

g: no lo se

c: ay no se vale me las pagaran – dijo molesta-

gibby y carly se tranquilizaron y conversaron un buen rato en como salir

**este capitulo lo tuve que partir por 2 porque pensé que era muy largo mañana subiré el otro cada dia subiré uun capitulo**


	6. juegos parte 2

Hola bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 6: juegos parte 2

Estaban carly y gibby ya encerrados en el armario de Spencer, pero en otro lugar del apartamento había 2 niños que recién se empezaban a dar cuanta de algo…

p.o.v. Sam

Qué raro ya llevo mucho tiempo creo que saldré

p.o.v. freddie

Nadie me ha venido a buscar no se habrán olvidado de mi mejor saldré

S: tonto que haces acá este es mi escondite

F: no Sam este es mi escondite me escondí detrás del auto

S: y yo detrás de la cortina mejor bajemos a ver qué pasa –dijo la agresiva chica-

F: si

Cuando los 2 estaban llegando a la puerta del estudio:

F: Sam no se abre –dijo preocupado el castaño-

S: a ver déjame a mi tonto –irritada dijo la rubia mirando al productor-

Sam lo intento y lo intento pero no logro salir y resignada se sentó en un puff seguida de freddie

S: no es obvio los horribles niños por no decir

F: no Sam como dices eso

S: pero no dije nada

F: bueno no importa-dijo tranquilo el chico- esperaremos a que llegue Spencer

S: freduccini quieres que este tranquila con un ñoño al lado mío

F: Sam no seas mala

S: lo soy y que – amenazándolo-

Volviendo al armario de Spencer:

C: sabes gibby yo creo que nos encerraron los niños porque Sam y freddie no aparecen y los niños tampoco ellos también deben estar encerrados

G: que malvados

C: si pero descuida después le diremos a su madre y tendrán su castigo

G: ojala

C: si

G: cuanto tiempo llevamos acá carly?

C: como 20 minutos

G: espero que Spencer llegue pronto

En el estudio de icarly…

S: odio estar aquí encerrada contigo- dijo la rubia enojada-

F: uy y yo estoy tan feliz de estar encerrado con una loca sicópata – dijo el chico sarcásticamente-

S: al menos estoy menos loca que Nora y su deliciosa gallina o missy la loca que se quería deshacer de mí la recuerdas?

F: si perfectamente se llevo mi premio-esto último lo dijo bajito para que la rubia no lo notara-

S: no te escuche que –pregunto la chica de cabellera rubia-

F: nada Sam no importa lo que dije – dijo el castaño nervioso ocultando la cara-

S: no fredwuard benson te conozco lo suficiente para saber que me estas mintiendo-dijo la chica algo enfadada levantándose del puff-

F: no tiene mucha importancia créeme – dijo el productor técnico del web show más famoso de la red-

S: no fredgbag me lo dirás en este instante-lo dijo muy autoritariamente y mirando a los ojos al chico de ojos cafés-

F: okey te diré- afirmo el chico quedándose callado –

S: ya fredwuard dime- hablo la rubia-

Mientras en el armario de Spencer…

G: sabes carly no me había dado cuenta pero tienes unos muy bonitos ojos son como las aceitunas y me encantan las aceitunas- manifestó el gordito mas chistoso de la web-

C: tú también tienes unos lindos ojos – observando los ojos de su acompañante mientras se acercaba

Mientras los 2 se acercaban , cuando estaban a milímetros de a boca del otro …

g y c : ¡! Spencer

sp: chicos que hacen acá encerrados l

C: Sara y Joaquín y creemos que Sam y freddie también están encerrados

Sp : que esperamos vamos a buscarlos para encontrar a los niños- dijo el loco artista-

En el estudio de icarly…

S: dime

F: es que recuerdas cuando me pediste ayuda para deshacerte de missy ?- pregunto el castaño-

S: si – contesto avergonzada la rubia-

F: yo le di mi premio yo gane el crucero y se lo di a ella para que te dejara tranquila

Sam se quedo estática en el lugar por al menos 2 minutos no pudo decir ni siquiera una palabra hasta que …

F: Spencer , gibby , carly

G: esos niños nos encerraron y a ustedes igual

Freddie miro a Sam quien ya reaccionaba y dijo

F: si pero ahora a que ir a buscarlos antes de Francesca llegue

C: apoyo al freddie hay que buscarlos ante que le pases algo malo

S: ya que vamos

G: claro Sam , freddie ustedes irán por los alrededores del parque y nosotros 3 por el resto de la cuidad

S: okey entonces vamos imbécil- dijo la peleadora amiga-

F: vamos demonio chao chicos

Sp , c y g : adiós suerte

s y f : gracias

S: me pregunto si algún día dejaremos de hacer eso

F: yo igual…

**bueno hasta acá llega el capítulo de hoy recuerden que mañana subo otro capítulo dejen rewiews gracias chaito…**


	7. la busqueda

Bueno holaa primero quiero a gradecer todos sus reviews muchas gracias por ellos y eso gracias aquí va

7 capitulo: la búsqueda

Estaban gibby, carly y Spencer desesperados buscando a los niños

C: ay no puede ser ahora que haremos! Francésca me matare que hare que hare – decía totalmente deseperada la castaña-

G: tranquila carly los encontraremos tranquila –consolándola –

Sp: si ya hermanita cálmate!

C: claro pero diciéndome que me calme no encontraremos a los niños a sí que sigamos buscándolos

Sp y g : claro!

Mientras no tan lejos…

S: fredalupe tengo mucha hambre cómprame un helado

F: claro princesa pucket – dijo tiernamente – pero luego seguiremos buscando a los niños

S:: bueno pero no me digas mas princesa pucket eso suena muy niña fresa-dijo pensativa-

F: y como tú me pones apodos feos y asquerosos?

S: porque hay una gran diferencia entre tú y yo ?

F: y cual sería esa gran diferencia ¿?- dijo curioso el castaño-

S: todo nosotros somos totalmente apuestos tu negro y yo blanco , yo día y tu noche tu aceite y yo agua lo entiendes …

F: eso creo – dijo algo triste- eso significa que no podemos ser amigos?

S: si, pero podemos ser frenemigos pero con una condición tu me pagas la comida y harás todo por mí como hacerme sándwiches etc.

F: y cuando no he hecho eso ¿? – pregunto confundido-

S: buen punto jajá

F: si ríete el que ríe último mejor – afirmo el castaño-

S: si claro vamos por mi helado y a buscar a los pequeños demonio-hablo la rubia enfadada-

Freddie le compro su helado a sam y siguieron buscando a los niños mientras que carly ,Spencer y gibby

C: llevamos casi 2 horas buscándolos – desesperada hablo castaña-

G: qué tal si lo reportamos a la policía – declaro el gordito-

Sp : no eso si que no los seguiremos buscando pero para que la búsqueda sea más factible yo iré por las calles el norte y ustedes 2 van a ir por las del sur –dijo el artista-

G:okey vamos

Gibby y carly caminaban ambos recordando ese casi beso que casi habían compartido

G: sabes carly tengo mucha hambre – afirmo el gordito tocándose la panza-

C: entonces vamos a comprar algunos emparedados al negocio de ahí

G: es que no traje dinero –dijo avergonzado-

C: pero yo tengo tranquilo vamos

G: gracias carly eres muy buena conmigo – hablo sonrojado-

C: denada – también muy sonrojada-

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al local …

C: quiero un frapuccino de manjar y una donut rellena de crema pastelera y tu gibby ¿?

G: un emparedado de jamón queso y un juego de uva

Les entregaron su pedido y se fueron a sentar

G: estoy muy preocupado por los niños –dijo apenado-

C: yo igual y solo queda 1 hora para que llegue Francesca

G: ojala que sam y freddie los hayan encontrado

C: si – con una cara de esperanza-

En eso sam y freddie…

S: estoy exhausta – dijo verdaderamente cansada-

F: tranquila sube a mí espalda yo te cargare-dijo el castaño-

S: si no fuera porque estoy muy cansada te patearía así que ya que

Sam subió a la espalda de freddie

F: vamos

S: a ver fredgbag piensa donde estarías tu si fuera un niño- dijo la niña de cabellera dorada con rizos-

F: no lo sé – dijo frustrado-

S: hay idiota ahora tendré que pensar yo tal vez ya se ya se yace -dijo emocionada-

F: donde sam-confundido –

S: como no se me ocurrió antes en el parque de diversiones

F: es verdad aparte es el único lugar que no hemos visitado vamos- dijo rápidamente-

Freddie bajo a sam le tomo rápidamente la mano y partieron corriendo al parque de diversión , cuando llegaron se soltaron rápidamente las manos muy sonrojado …

F: mira mira creo ahí están

S: si niños del demonio ya muy enfadada

F: vamos

Los niños al darse cuenta salieron corriendo y sam y freddie los persiguieron

S: malditos niños- ya estaba muy furiosa-

F: tranquila sam los atraparemos-tranquilizándola-

S: ahí están vamos corre

Siguieron corriendo hasta que en un momento sam se adelanto y los alcanzo pero antes que llegara freddie la agarro de la cintura y la contuvo los niños ya no podían escapar porque freddie había pedido ayuda a los guardias

S: freddie ya suéltame ya me tranquilice – gritando incomoda porque el chico no la soltaba-

F: perdón – dijo incomodo-

S: y ustedes par de mocosos ya se las verán –dijo la rubia furiosa-

F: llamare a carly para avisarle- marcando-

F: alo carly

C: si si los encontraron

F: si tranquila los llevaremos a tu casa

C: oky gracias dile a sam , que no los mate

F: bueno pero no prometo nada

Los policías se ofrecieron para llevar a los niños y a sam freddie a la casa y cuando llegaron

C: en que estaban pensando saben cuánto me preocupe pasamos horas buscándolos-dijo gritado la castaña-

S: me hicieron perder todo el día con el idiota que es lo que les pasa mocosos

En ese momento llego francisca y todos le dijeron lo que había pasado

Fr: discúlpense niños y prometan que no lo harán de nuevo

Sa y j: perdón lo sentimos no lo haremos de nuevo

C: ayyyy que tiernos los perdono –diciendo esto los fue abrasar – mientras todos los demás la miraban confundida

S: ay carly no seas tan niñita-dijo en tono de asco

Fr: está bien basta ustedes niños no verán televisión por 2 semana y tampoco computador

Después de decir esto enfadada se fueron y quedaron los 4 amigos muy cansados pero aliviados…

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy dejen reviews chaoo


	8. la noticia

**Hola **estoy aquí de nuevo enserio perdón por no actualizar a llegar me dolía mucha la cabeza estoy media enfermita sí que por eso no actualiza aquí va:  
capitulo 8

Estaban los 3 amigos más famosos de la web conversando en el almuerzo

S: ayy no se vale odio tanto los jueves – dijo la rubia enojada-

F: sam tu odias todos los días de escuela –dijo riendo-

S: cállate bobo tu no me conoces nada-dijo seriamente –

F: claro que te conozco eres mi mejor frenemiga-afirmo el productor-

C: ay ya cállense los 2 parecen esposos- hablo la castaña –

S: ay no que ascooo carly si no fueras mi mejor amiga estarías muerta

En eso llega gibby…

G: hola chicos y carly – y se le queda mirando fijamente como embobado-

S y f: hola gibby

C: hola gibby – de la misma manera que el –

S: sabes carly gibby yo con freddie no tenemos que ir en este instante – dijo la rubia – no es cierto tonto ¿?

F: si vamos

Los 2 se fueron muy apurados para dejar a gibby y a carly solos…

G: que raros están no crees?  
c: si

G: oye te quería preguntar algo?

C: dime gibby – hablo coquetamente la oji negro-

G: quisieras salir a cenar conmigo a pennis el domingo?

C: claro me encantaría

G: entonces está todo arreglado para el viernes vamos buscar a sam y a freddie –dijo el gordito-

C: si mira ahí están

S: que hacen –pregunto curiosa la rubia de ojos azules-

C: nada solo que yo y gibby iremos a cenar a pennis el domingo –dijo contenta –

F: que bien

S: tengo hambre

F: cuando no

S: cállate tonto

C: bueno vamos a mi casa recuerden que hoy hacemos icarly-dijo la castaña-

Estaban todos haciendo icarly cuando de repente apareció Spencer…

Sp: chicos, chicos adivinen que consigue calceto-dijo el hermano loco-

C: Spencer –bajando el volumen – estamos en la mitad del show

Sp: ahí perdón pero igual les diré

S: ya que

Sp: acaba de llamar Francesca y para compensar lo del otro día nos llevara a todos el sábado a el parque de diversiones- grito emocionado-

F: que bien

C: que bien –emocionada- pero ahora tenemos que hacer el programa-afirmo poniéndose más seria-

Después de hacer el web show más famoso de la red…

F: y spen quienes irán?-pregunto curioso-

Sp: bueno yo Francesca ustedes 4 y los niño

S: ay no que mal ¡! Irán los mocosos

Sp: si sam son sus hijos

S: ayy ya que – dijo de mala gana la rubia-

Al otro día en ridgway en la dirección con ted y sam:

Ted: sam tengo que comunicarte algo muy importante-dijo seriamente el director-

S: bueno hable

T: tú en este momento estas repitiendo -afirmó –

S: pero como porque-hablo desconcertada la rubia-

T: tienes 3 promedios rojos pero para no repetir tendrás que subir almenos 2

S: pero como si soy sam –dijo enfadada-

T: bueno es la única opción

Sam estaba muy triste por la noticia por lo que decidió ir un rato al patio de ridgway…

p.o.v. sam

No se vale! Yo no quiero repetir no quiero dejar a mi mejor amiga no tendríamos clases juntas y aunque suene raro no quiero dejar al bobo amo molestarlo tendré que pedirle a carly que me ayuda a estudiar .

p.o.v. freddie

Qué raro sam está sola sin carly y se ve triste mejor iré ay no mejor no me va a golpear partes que no deben ser golpeada que mas da es mi amiga a lo mejor necesita mi ayuda iré.

Freddie apareció atrás de la rubia asustándola

F: jajajajaj te asuste jajaj-reia el castaño a-

S: no! Fredalupe soy sam recuerda no me asusto

F: claro como no jajaj

Sam solo le dio un fuerte pisotón…

F: ayy sam porque hiciste –adolorido-

S: ya me hartaste – riendo- a ver tonto a ver ahora quien rie-jajajajaajjaaj

F: bueno almenos logre que sonrieras-declaro feliz el castaño-

S: no seas cursi freduccini – molesta y sonrojada-

F: bueno yo solo venia a ver si estás bien porque te note algo triste-dijo esto el castaño sentándose en el pasto-

S: - sentándose junto a él – bueno idiota te diré –

F: dilo- dijo curioso-

S: no presiones es que recuerdas cuando me llamo ted?

F: si

S: me dijo que iba a repetir porque tengo 3 promedio malos

F: pero como no puede ser ¡! Porque

S: espera tonto me dijo que si subía 2 promedios no repetía

F: que bien ahora está todo arreglado – dijo despreocupado-

S: claro para ti – dijo la rubia-

F: porque lo dices

S: porque aunque suene raro eres inteligente al menos en lo académico en lo otro no yo solo soy una tonta que se queda dormida en clases y no entiende

F: sam por dios tú no eres tonta eres la chica mas graciosa y entretenida que conozco y yo sí creo que eres muy inteligente hay que serlo para hacer bromas así de elaboradas tus eres así sam no cambies todos te queremos así por cómo eres

S: eso sonó muy cursi pero gracias

F: te puedo dar una abraso- dijo algo sonrojado-

Sam lo miro raro

F: claro pero de amigos

S: de amigos idiota- dijo la rubia-

Freddie se acerco la miro detenidamente un momento y luego la abrazo ni uno de los 2 parecía estar incómodos permanecieron juntos como por 1 minuto hasta que llego carly…


	9. centro comercial

Hola perdón por no haber actualizado es que viaje de arica Santiago y saben que se me quedo la maleta en mi casa así que estoy aquí sin nada bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 9: centro comercial

C: que hacen por dios son novio y no me dijeron – dijo la castaña molesta y feliz

SAM y freddie se separaron rápidamente…

F: no carly no no somos novios – dijo alterado-

S: me crees tonta carly –dijo la rubia-

C: entonces que hacían

F: nada es solo le daba un abraso a SAM de apoyo

C: porque?

F: SAM cuéntale

S: ted me llamo hace un rato y me dijo que tengo 3 promedio malos y si no apruebo almenos 2 repetiré

C: pero como porque SAM te dije que estudiara-hablo la castaña-

S: bueno ya no lo hice así que ahora repetiré-dijo triste-

F: claro que no yo i carly te ayudaremos cierto carly?

C: claro mira yo te ayudare con una y Freddy con la otra

S: no carly ayúdame solo tu el tonto no –hablo con cara de perrito-

C: no SAM yo no puedo sola es demasiado así que yo te ayudare con biología y Freddy con lenguaje esta bien – mirando a Freddy-

F: claro por mi no hay problema

S: y ami no me han preguntado

Carly y Freddy la miraron feo

S: ay yaa!

C: bueno me quieren acompañar al centro comercial a comprar algo lindo mañana tengo una cita-dijo emocionada-

F y s: con quien ¿?-dijeron al mismo tiempo se miraron raro pero no dijeron nada-

C: con gibby –hablo casi chillando de alegría-

S: queeee!

F: es verdad-impresionado-

C: claro que tiene de malo es muy tierno y simpático

S: bueno ve tú, pero te acompaño si me llevas a burritos locos

C: claro Freddy vas?

F: si

Los 3 amigos ya habían llegado al centro comercial

C: vamos a esa tienda –dijo la castaña mirando a sus amigos-

S: no carly esa tienda tiene ropa y maquillaje-

F: si y que haré yo ahí

C: este bien si quieren valla a otro lado pero nos juntamos en una hora en esta misma tienda

S: ya que

Carly se fue y dejo solos a 2 chicos

F: y ahora donde vamos ¿?

S: que tal si vamos a ese lado donde hay camas elásticas y esas cosas para saltar

F: claro

Los chicos llegaron al lugar

F: queremos una cama elástica por favor

Señor: claro la cama 4

S: vamos –dijo felizmente la rubia-

F: jajajajaj esto es muy divertido

S: si me encanta a que no puede hacer esto – diciendo esto de da una vuelta –

F: eres muy buena pero igual puedo –hizo lo mismo-

S: tan malo no eres Jaffa

Señor: jóvenes ya se les a acabado su tiempo

S: ooo

F: bueno será

S: nos queda media hora

F: si quieres vamos a los videojuegos

S: no freduccini quiero ir ahí-dijo señalando una juguetería-

F: SAM no estamos grandes para eso –confundido-

S: no me cuestiones tonto vamos

F: este bien

Freddi y SAM entraron y se asombraron de ver tantos colores juntos

S: mira Freddy vamos –SAM se dirigia al sector de barbies-esto es una total estupidez nunca me gustaron yo cuando pequeña las quemaba –

F: me lo imagine

S: es que son tan rosadas y lindas que dan asco-

F: mira mira hay una colección de trenes –dijo emocionado el castaño-

S: eso si es digno de un nerd

F: no mira son hermosos no lo ves –la miro con cara rara-

S: tengo cara de tonta retrasada

F: bueno

S: cállate

F: si no sabes que iba a decir

S: no me interesa

S: mira que linda la pelota – dijo señalando una pelota gigante color rojo- me la compraras vamos-

F: vamos

S: pero como porque no deberías reclamar –pregunto confundida-

F: no quiero pelear y quiero verte feliz

S: vamos a hacerme feliz a comprarla –dijo la rubia feliz-

Freddy la compro y SAM estaba feliz con su pelotita nueva

F: SAM tenemos que irnos

S: eeee por fin termino mi sufrimiento

F: perooo quee pero si todo el rato la pasaste bien

S: no lo creo

C: chicos como están la pasaron bien

S: NO

F: si

C: Nunca los entenderé

Les quiero decir que ahora entre al colegio así que no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir así que a lo mejor no actualizare todos los días pero no pasara mas allá de una semana bueno gracias por sus reviews que estén bien chaoooooo 


	10. guerra de comida

Hola `perdón por demorarme tanto en actualizar aqui va el capitulo 10

Estaban los 3 amigos conversando amistosamente

S: estaban muy ricos los helados cierto –hablo alegremente la rubia-

F: claro para ti porque te comiste mi helado –dijo enfadado-

S: Freddi solo te quedaba un poco –dijo con cara obvia-

F: SAM ni siquiera lo había probado

S: te pasa por ser tan lento

C: chicos ya cálmense

F: bueno ya que pasemos a otro tema cuando estudiaremos con SAM?

C: mañana ustedes pueden estudiar lenguaje como yo iré a mi cita con gibby

S: NO carly mañana no me da flojera es sábado dormiré mas encima no desperdiciare mi DIA con este tonto

F: como que tonto te estoy ayudando y así me pagas

C: es verdad SAM mañana estarás temprano en mi casa para ayudarme para la cita con gibby y luego estudiar con Freddy-hablo firmemente-

S: ya que pero idiota estudiaremos en la casa de carly

F: no SAM estudiaremos en mi casa

S: que ni loca no quiero ver a tu loca madre

F: mi madre no es lo… bueno talvez un poquito

C y s : esta loca!

F: estudiaremos en la casa de carly-dijo apresuradamente-mientras carly y SAM reían

S: carly oí me quedare en tu casa

C: que bien entonces hoy podríamos hacer algo en la noche

F: por mi esta bien

S: que haremos

C: podemos cocinar una pizza y luego palomitas para ver una peli

S: esta bien pero porque no pedimos la pizza

C: para que compartamos mas tiempo como amigos y podríamos hacer una guerra de comida –dijo en tono cantarín-

S: se ve entretenido esta bien ¡!

F: chicas vamos?  
C: claro pero oigan y spencer nos dejara hacer una guerra de comida

C: es verdad creo que lo podemos encerrar

S: yo lo hago

C; esta bien pero no le hagas daño

Los 3 chicos ya habían llegado a la casa de su mejor amiga

C: chicos pueden ir a comprar los ingredientes de la pizza

S: no que valla el tonto solo

C: NO SAM es mucho para que valla solo

S: ya que!

S: Idiota ya vamos

SAM. Y freddie ivan caminando

S: vamos al mercadito de la esquina

F: si

S:Entonces fíjate idiota hay que doblar ala izquierda

F: no a la derecha

S:izquierda

F: derecha

S: no vamos a la izquierda mama nunca se equivoca

F: si nos equivocamos será culpa tuya

S: No nos equivocaremos

F: oye el otro DIA te vi hablando con paúl te gusta

S: es lindo me invito a salir pero le dije en otro momento y tú con la nerd tonta britney te gusta cierto?

F: no pero igual me pidió salir que tal si salimos los 2 con britney paúl

S: no eso seria muy aburrida tendría que soportarte a ti y ala ñoña britney

F: ay SAM no puede ser tan malo

S: ya que es comida gratis

F: mañana les avisamos

S: mira freduccini vez que mama tenia razón –apuntándose a ella misma con aires de suficiencia-

F: es verdad nunca te equivocas…

SAM y freddie ya habían llegado a casa de carly

C: chicos trajeron todo lo que les pedí

F: si claro

C: entonces que esperan vengan ayúdenme

S: que no me gusta ayudar

C: entonces no jugaras

S: allá voy todo por lanzar comida a la cara de freddie

F: Oyee!

C: tranquilizence primero haremos la pizza a si que vengan

S: oye primero no tendríamos que encerrar a spencer

F: es verdad , pero donde esta-pregunto el castaño

C: esta bañándose con leche

Sam y freddie la miraron extrañados

C: no me digan que se extrañan viven prácticamente aca-la miro extrañada-

F: no es eso es que

S: tú nunca lo dejarías

C: Ya me canse-dijo resignada-

S: okay freddie ayúdame iremos a encerrarlo en el baño

F: Si pero necesitamos la llave

C : aca esta- les dio la llave-

Sam y freddie fueron al baño

F: spencer enserio perdónanos

S: no te preocupes te sacaremos después de la guerra de comida

F: sabíamos que no nos dejaría asi que te dejamos comida y jugo

S: aa y después limpiaras tu perdón

Sp : chicos no que hacen yo también quiero jugar Nº!

Se cerró la puerta

F: que fue lo último que dijo

S: NO se bobo no me acuerdo

F: carly no que haces no estamos listo-dijo preocupado-

C:guerra de comida ¡! –mientras lanzaba cereal a sam –

S: aaaa tomo un huevo y se lo lanzo a spencer!

S y f: spencer como porque te acabamos de encerrar

Sp: Salí por una puerta lo planee con carly asi que –tomo 2 huevos y los tiro –

F: Oye- tomo un yogurt y lo tomo –

S: aaaaaa –le llego juego en la cabeza a carly-

C: sam mala- diciendo esto tomo puré de papas y se lo tiro-

F: oye sam –sam lo miro –toma – le lanzo tutifruti-

S: oye freduccini quien te crees – le lanzo fideos con salsa-

F: jajajajajajaj

C: jajajajaja

Sp : esto es muy divertido jajajaj

S: siiii

Todos siguieron asi por un buen rato

C: oigan chicos ya se nos acabo la comida- dijo mirándose axial misma

F: quedamos asquerosos

S: iuu es verdad

Sp : jajajajajaj ya ahora mejor pedimos la pizza

C: si ya es imposible hacerla nosotros

1 hora después…

S: eeeeee llegaron la pizza

F: a ver veamos jack y jill

C: esta bien

Estaban todos ya en el sillon de siempre viendo la película …

S: a.C. tengo sueño esta esta muy fome cierto carly carly – pero no obtuvo respuesta-

F: se durmió carly y spencer

S: fue una mala decisión tonta

F: completamente

S: ya que pero falta poco terminemos de verla

F: claro

5 minutos después …

Sam se había quedado dormido en el hombro de freddie

F: ya se quedo dormida-dijo mirándola tiernamente –

Freddie p.o.v

Se ve como una niña indefensa asi se ve tan linda y tierna parece un ángel dormida y un demonio con caireles de oro hermosos ohhh no que acabo de decir me enamore de sam ¡! Como que me paso que haré?...


	11. estudio y cita

Hola quería pedirles perdón por el retraso de este capitulo e estado muy ocupada con trabajos para la escuela pero aca va el capitulo 11, y para las personas que me aconsejaron sobre la forma en que escribía les pido perdón por no seguirlos es que en verdad lo e intentado pero no me resulta pero eliminare las iniciales no encuentro que las necesite igual gracias por todos sus consejos

Al otro DIA…

p.o.v carly

Ayy que emoción hoy es mi cita con gibby ay no llamare a sam solo me quedan 2 horas para arreglarme que haré que me pondré las botas cafés o las rosadas ayy no se necesito a sam urgente estoy muy nerviosa enserio me gusta gibby es tan tierno, lindo y gracioso

p.o.v spencer

Que raro carly todavía no se levanta para ir a retarme por dejar la leche en la bañera iré a su cuarto para ver que pasa

Fin del p.o.v

Carly carly carly – decía mientras el artista pasaba su mano por la cara de la chica quien estaba soñando despierta- oyeee! Hermanita que te pasa llamare al doctor.

No no no el doctor no – grito la castaña- sabes que me da miedo

Por fin despertaste niña- ya me habías preocupado- en quien pensabas –

Como sabes que pienso en alguien – dijo con nerviosa-

Cada vez que estas enamorada o te gusta un chico sueñas despierta- afirmo obviamente – te conozco – ya carly dime quien es –

Si te digo no te reirás ni nada – pregunto la castaña –

Claro que no me reiré hermanita – dijo el loco hermano – pero dime quien es el afortunado –

Gibby – dijo con un hilo de voz que su hermano no logro oír –

Que carly dilo mas fuerte – hablo el escultor –

Gibby! – grito la castaña –

Ayyy que bien el es el candidato perfecto para ti me encanta el para ti – dijo su hermano contento saltando de alegría-

Que bien entonces tú me ayudaras a ver que botas a ocupar las rosada o las cafés- chillo contenta- spencer spencer donde estas creen que se fue… llamare a sam para que venga

Carly me despertaste! –Dijo del otro lado del teléfono una rubia chica –

Ay sam no seas floja – hablo la linda chica de ojos negros – necesito que vengas para aca –

Porque si quedamos de juntarnos a las 11 y 30 para estudiar con freddie en tu casa –afirmo la rubia casi quedándose dormida de nuevo-

No no no sam necesito ayuda para mi cita con freddie te espero en 15 minutos – diciendo esto colgó rápidamente-

Media hora mas…

Carly ya llegue donde estas – gritaba la chica buscando a su amiga –

Aca ven – grito la castaña-

Pero carly – iba a empezar a hablar cuando se dio cuenta del problema de su amiga- como porque tienes tanta ropa encima porque te amarraste sola- dijo confundida

Sam no seas mala – dijo avergonzada la castaña- es que me estaba probando ropa y se me ocurrió la idea de irme poniendo una arriba de la otra y luego hice un desastre y asi quede

Jajajajajaj tú te hiciste eso pero carly jajajajaj – reía la rubia-

No seas pesada y ayúdame – enfadada hablo carly –

Esta bien jajá, pero todavía queda 1 hora para que venga gibby

Que! Tan poco como lo voy hacer falta muy poco y tengo que estar lista y linda – dijo gritando con preocupación –

Tranquila carly te ayudare – la tranquilizo-

1 hora después… 2 chicos estaban tocando la puerta del 8-c del bushwell plaza

Ay ay sam debe ser el, me veo bien cierto – dijo preocupada-

Claro claro te vez hermosa carly – dijo sin interés –

Gracias por tu ayuda – hablo sarcásticamente –

Que porque si te ayude – hablo la oji azul-

Si claro mucho, ayudaste a desocupar mi refri – dijo enojada –

Ya anda a abrir – tratando de desviar el tema – sabes que soy asi –

Hola gibby – dijo alegremente ignorando a freddie –

Si hola carly con estas, yo muy bien y tu gracias – hablo el productor sarcásticamente –

Perdón freddie es que no te vi – le hablo viendo a gibby-

Vamos carly tenemos que estar en pennis en 20 minutos – dijo el gordito observando a carly –

Vamos, chicos los dejamos para que estudien – diciendo esto se fue –

Bueno sam trajiste tus libros de lenguaje – dijo con algo de nerviosismo por lo descubierto ayer-

Oye tonto te pasa algo te veo raro bueno aparte de lo que eres – afirmo la rubia de pelo ondulado –

No nada no te preocupes – dijo extrañado –

No me preocupo – dijo como si nada –

Bueno empecemos a ver – hablo observando – la primera unidad es poesía –

Ayy no odio esta materia es demasiado melosa y romántica, iuu que asco – dijo con cara de asco – pero ya que

A ver veamos mira la literatura es…

Mientras en pennis…

Hola señorita tenemos reservas – hablo gibby emocionado-

Claro mire por ahí – señalando la mesa con vista al parque-

Que hermosa vista – dijo ya sentada en la mesa-

Si reserve esta especialmente para esta ocasión – dijo el simpático chico algo sonrojado-

Es muy lindo de tu parte gibby – también algo sonrojada –

Que van a pedir – dijo el mesero interrumpiendo el momento –

Yo quiero lasaña por favor – hablo la chica –

Yo también gracias – diciendo esto el mesero se fue –

En la casa de carly, freddie ya le había explicado a sam todo lo teórico de que se trataba el tema y todo lo involucrado

Entendiste – pregunto el chico –

Si algo al parecer no están malos – dijo la rubia –

A ver mira ahora tienes que familiarizarte con los poemas cuando llegues a ti casa tienes que leer este libro – dijo seriamente el productor-

Bueno será fácil me gusta leer – hablo aburrida –

Gracias a mi te gusta leer – dijo con aires de suficiencia –

Jajá es verdad después todo el mundo creyó que te habías hecho en los pantalones – reía la rubia recordando –

Bueno ya no importa – derrotado – mira yo leeré el primero escucha

Tengo ojos para verte,  
una boca para besarte,  
la vida para quererte  
y el corazón para amarte...

Si al amarte voy a verte  
si al verte voy a perderte  
prefiero amarte sin verte  
que verte para perderte...

Si cada vez que pienso en ti  
una estrella se apagara  
no quedaría en el cielo  
ninguna estrella que brillara...

El día que te conocí  
tuve miedo a mirarte,  
el día que te besé  
tuve miedo a quererte,  
y ahora que te quiero  
tengo miedo a perderte

p.o.v freddie

Que hermoso poema es parecido a lo siento por sam pero lo que ella nunca sentirá…

Fin p.o.v

Ves por eso es porque la poesía no me gusta me pone sensible- dijo escondiendo una lagrima –

Sam estas bien – dijo tomándole en hombro- estas llorando

No idiota – como crees dijo algo nerviosa- solo que

Sam no seas tan dura siempre- dijo tratando de ser compresivo-

Que sabes tú – diciendo esto se fue corriendo…

En pennis carly y gibby ya llevaban con 45 minutos conversando y riendo

Jajajajaj – reía carly- que gracioso

Si es muy divertido estar contigo – decía gibby mirándolo a los ojos –

A mi también me gusta estar contigo – dijo acercándose a la boca de su acompañante-

De nuevo cuando estaban apunto de besarse llego…

Señores aquí esta su cuenta- hablo el mesero-

Gracias – dijo gibby arrebatándole la cuenta enfadado por la interrupción –

Gibby creo que es tarde tenemos que irnos tenemos que descansar mañana iremos al parque de diversiones…

Bueno gracias por sus reviews espero subir el otro luego


	12. polita

**Hola perdón por actualizar es que tuve mucha tarea y mi Internet se fue por eso actualizo tan atrasadas nuevamente perdón aquí va el capitulo 12: parque de diversiones**

Sam p.o.v

Idiota tuvo que elegir justo ese poema yo soy sam no lloraría por un poema tan tonto pero es que me recuerda a…

Fin p.o.v

F: sam porque te fuiste asi tuve que correr hasta que

S: nada idiota ándate déjame sola

F: no sam eres mi amiga no me iré hasta que me digas porque te emociono tanto ese poema- -dijo intrigado el castaño-

S: bueno entonces quédate pero de mi boca no saldrá nada – dijo al la defensiva

F: bueno si no es por las buenas será por las malas

S: ay si claro ñoño que vas a hacer llamar a tu mami – afirmo la rubia-

F: no recuerdas que como hace 1 semana yo te gane 3 deseos – dijo con cara triunfadora-

S: no no ne acuerdo – dijo escondiendo la cara-

F: bueno yo si asi que mi primer deseo será que me cuentes porque te emociono ese poema

S: esta bien pero no le dirás ni a carly ni a nadie – dijo apuntándolo con un puño-

F: este bien- dijo asustado-

S: cuando yo era pequeña mi polita me leía siempre ese poema y a ella le encantaba la poesía y era fanática de las estrellas y constelaciones ella me enseño a cocinar todo tipo de postres ella era la persona que yo mas admiraba un dia cuando yo tenia 12 mi mama me fue a despertar con una noticia mi polita había fallecido bueno la asesinaron y lo mas doloroso fue saber quien había sido el causante de su muerte era su propio hijo ósea mi tío german luego de cometer el crimen lo encontraron en un árbol colgado a una cuerda – al decir esto a la rubia se le escapa una lagrima-

Al terminar de contar la historia freddie solo puedo abrazarla…

Sam p.o.v

Que hace este idiota porque me abraza no será que… que ayy no ¡! Se me escapo una lagrima como pude dejar que ocurriera eso soy sam yo no lloro eso es para niñitas fresas

Fin p.o.v

Freddie p.o.v

Cuando sam termino su historia lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla es realmente horrible como pudo asesinar a su propia madre

Fin p.o.v

F: era tu abuelita – le dijo el castaño a su rubia amiga que todavía abrazaba –

S: si idiota – dijo la chica llorando –

F: tranquila sam estoy seguro de que esta en un lugar mucho mas tranquilo y hermoso que aca

S; como sabes eso, ella no se merecía eso era la mujer mas dulce y tierna del universo

F: sam si ella es con tu la describiste doy mi vida a que esta al lado de dios – asevero el productor-

S: yo no creo en un paraíso y no estoy segura de dios exista si existiera no se abría llevado asi a mi abuelita- dijo algo de rabia y pena y separando el abrazo-

F: sam dios solo sabe porque hace las cosas

S: - limpiándose las lagrimas – esto nunca paso nunca esta claro?

F: claro

S: tienes hora freduccini

F: son las 9: 30

S: carly y gibby ya debieron haber llegado de su cita

F: vamos?

En el Dpto. de carly

C: hola chicos donde estaban

S: afuera como les fue en si cita

G: muy buen la lasaña estaba muy rica – dijo contento el gordito-

S: hoy me que quedo a dormir aca carly

C: porque

F: no recuerdas mañana vamos al parqué de diversiones

C: entonces claro

Al otro dia en el Dpto. de carly…

C: sam! Baja a tomar desayuno – grito la castaña a su rubia amiga-

S: ayyy carly no quiero – quejándose grito sam –

C: tengo tocan y huevos – dujo en voz cantarina-

S: estoy aquí – bajo rápidamente la rubia por el soborno de su amiga- pero carly me mentiste no tienes tocino – dijo enojada la rubia-

C: claro que no como iba a tener si alguien se lo comió todo ayer

S: a verdad

F: hola chicas que hac.. Ayy que rico huevos yo quiero – dijo levantando su mano el chico –

Después de los huevos llego gibby…

G: ayyy no hicieron huevos y no me guardaron – dijo decepcionado gibby-

C: te habíamos dejado pero adivina quien se los comió – hablo mirando sam –

S: ami defensa estaban muy ricos

En eso llego spencer corriendo…

Sp: chicos chicos se cancela la ida al parque de diversiones

F: porque que pasó?

Sp: Francesca tuvo un accidente esta en terapia intensiva tiene riesgo vital

C: queee como porque?

Sp: un accidente pero no importa tenemos que ir al hospital urgente los niños están allá con su tio pero están muy choqueados

G: vamos

Los 5 ya habían llegado al hospital

Sp: pablo como esta Francesca y los niños – dijo adulto inmaduro corriendo al lado de pablo el tío –

P: Los niños están mejor pero Francesca sigue igual – hablo pablo abrazando a spencer-

Sp: tranquilo pablo estará mejor

C: donde esta Joaquín y Sara?

P: Sara esta con mi esposa clara y Joaquín con mi hermano Alfonso

C: bueno sam y freddie como ustedes vallan donde Sara como ustedes la cuidan y nosotros donde Joaquín esta bien?

G: claro

F: este bien

Gibby y carly ya habían ido a encontrar a Joaquín pero sam y freddie

F: que esperas Sam vamos- dijo el castaño ya alejados de spencer y pablo-

S: no puedo tonto no – dijo frustrada-

F: porque n o

S: lo único que le haré a Sara será mas daño

F: claro que no sam

S: no yo no se como consolar a alguien aparte odio los hospitales y no me gusta ver a la gente llorar y sufre si tonto ya se a ti siempre te he hecho sufrir pero eso no es sufrimiento de verdad Sara si sufre de verdad

F: tranquila sam con nuestra ayuda Sara estará bien vamos…


	13. francesca

Hola yo de nuevo muchas gracias por sus reviews va el capitulo 13

Sam p.o.v

Esta no es un a reacción MIA normal pero es que es su mama! Francesca pobre Sara yo no se que decirle yo pase por lo mismo cuando mi abuela llego al hospital me sentía tan mal nadie podía ayudarme ojala que con el nub podamos ayudar a Sara

F: vamos sam – dijo suplicando-

S: mira tonto ahí esta Sara

Sara fue corriendo donde ellos y abrazo a sam…

S: tranquila Sara todo esta bien – dijo hablándole por encima del abrazo –

SA: - Sara no para de llorar no decía nada-

F: si Sara tu mama esta bien

S: si por una vez en la vida el bobo tiene razón ella estará bien

F: si mira vamos donde Joaquín, gibby y carly

SA: este bien – dijo apenas con lágrimas en los ojos-

Los chicos llegaron donde carly y los otros e inmediatamente Joaquín abrazo a Sara y se sentaron juntos en los asientos de el hospital.

C: esto es muy triste – dijo la castaña llorando y abrazando a gibby repentinamente-

G: tranquila carly

Sam y freddie se miraron como preguntándose por la reacción de su amiga

S: chicos oigan porque no llevamos a los niños a tu casa carly

C: este bien allá les daremos de comer

G: niños iremos a casa de carly

SA: no! No quiero irme quiero estar con mi mama

S: cálmate Sara solo iremos a comer y cambiarte ropa y volveremos esta bien? – dijo acercándose a darle un abrazo –

SA: esta bien

Todos estaban estupefactos con el gesto de la rubia hacia la pequeña excepto freddie…

C: Joaquín vamos?

J: claro

Cuando llegaron al Dpto.…

F: oye carly y spencer

C: se quedo con pablo

G: Joaquín Sara que quieren comer

SA: nada no quiero comer nada

J: yo quiero tacos de spaghetti

C: tacos de espagueti serán

Sam salio al corredor por que estaba recibiendo una llamada de spencer

S: spencer

Sp: sam

S: spencer

Sp: sam

S: ay ya spencer paremos como esta Francesca

Sp: ya salio de peligro esta mucho mejor los niños ya pueden visitarla

S: ! Que bien se pondran muy felices

Sam colgó y cuando iba a entrar salio freddie

F: quien era – pregunto intrigado el chico

S: nadie que te interese – hablo la rubia con su cara de enojo-

F: si me interesa – contraataco el productor-

S: Francesca salio de peligro y los niños ya pueden visitarla

F: que bien que esperamos vamos a decirle a los niños – hablo dándole un abrazo a sam –

S: idiota que haces – recibiendo el abrazo –

F: nada solo le doy un abrazo a una amiga puedo?

S: que crees tonto

F: que si

En eso sale la señora benson

Sb: Freddi mi niño que haces – grito enojada

Rápidamente se separaron…

S y f : nada nada

F : es que le daba un abrazo a sam porque Francesca ya esta estable salio de peligro

Sb: a bueno si era solo eso esta bien freddiebear voy a comprar shampoo anti piojos vuelvo en 2 horas y 59 minutos

F: esta bien

La señora benson sale…

S: que hacías tonto claro que no me podías abrazar estas loco – grito furiosa-

F: no le veo nada malo era un abrazo de amigos o no lo somos? – pregunto confundido –

S: NO

Diciendo esto entro

En el comedor…

S: escuchen les tengo muy buenas noticias – dijo alegre la rubia-

c. Cuales son sam?

S: su mama Francesca ya esta fuera de peligro y podemos ir a visitarla

Sa: gracias a Dios

S: sam la miro extrañada

p.o.v sam

Gracias a Dios el no era el medico que ayudo a Francesca el no le salvo la vida el no era el chofer de la ambulancia o la persona que la ayudo el no es nadie

Fin p.o.v

F: quieren ir ahora al hospital

J: podemos ir

S: claro después que se cambien ropa

Los niños fueron rápidamente a cambiarse de ropa y quedaron los 4 amigos

G: gibby oye carly porque no llamas a spencer y le dices que venga aca mientras nosotros estamos allá

C: yo lo hice debe estar por

Sp: hola hermanita y hermanitos postizos

Todos: hola spen

F: como sigue Francesca – hablo sin ganas el castaño que hace un rato estaba raro –

C: que te pasa freddie – preocupada-

F: nada no te preocupes

C: claro que me preocupas eres mi amigo – afirmo la oji negro

F: si la única – dijo mirando a sam

J: estamos listos vamos

G: claro

Cuando llegaron al hospital en la habitación 239

SA y j: mama! – dijeron felices corriendo a abrazar a su mama

Fr: como estan

SA: bien y tu

Fr: yo ya muy bien pero saben que no lo digo muy a menudo pero los amo son lo mas hermoso y preciado que tengo yo en este mundo

SA y jo: nosotros igual te amamos – se abrazaron los 3 de nuevo –

Fr: chicos muchas gracias por cuidarlos

S: no fue nada

C: es nuestro trabajo

Fr: spencer se porto como un muy buen amigo

G: si el es muy bueno

Fr: por eso el me pidió que fuera su novia

SA: y mami aceptaste

Fr: claro ahora yo y spencer somos novios – hablo feliz

C: que bien les deseo lo mejor

Fr: gracias

S: si que sean felices

Fr: gracias ahora que estoy bien yo creo que me merezco unas vacaciones y yo me preguntaba si ustedes quisieran ir

G: a donde

Fr: a un parcela que tiene bosques piscina caballos y tiene suficientes dormitorios para ustedes y catalina

F: y quien es catalina

Fr: mi sobrina tiene 14 la misma edad de ustedes

C: suena bien pero tendremos que pedir permiso te avisamos mañana

Fr: esta bien

Bueno hasta que llega hoy es un poco mas corto que los otro pero es que tengo que estudiar dejen reviews porfa!


	14. alianzas parte 1

**Hola perdón por no haber actualizado hace meses pero es que estuve muy ocupadita bueno gracias por sus reviews aquí les dejo el capitulo**

**En una parte del capitulo habla de alianzas en mi país en casi todas las escuelas se hace una semana de puros juego en que la escuela se divide en dos equipos y compiten haciendo cosas graciosas los profesores se disfrazan y hacen cosas ridículas y los alumnos bailan cantar animan y es muy entretenido**

Todos ya estaban en la casa de los shays los niños ya se habían ido a su casa con Pablo y Francesca ya estaba estabilizada le quedaba u día mas en la clínica

C: creo que moriré de hambre y cansancio no doy mas – hablo cansada la castaña-

G: quieres que te prepare algo – ofreció-

Sp: no Gibbs acompáñala preparare algo rápido

S: pueden ser patatas con costillitas – dijo desanimada algo le preocupaba-

Sp: claro sam te pasa algo – hablo extrañado-

S: no estoy bien creo que iré al parque estoy un poco mariada necesito vuelvo en 30 minutos – y con esto salio sin darse cuenta de que alguien iba a tras de ella-

p.o.v de sam

No es que no sea mi amigo no se porque le dije eso solo es que creo que estoy muy confundida creo le pediré disculpas

F: hola – dijo el productor caminando al lado de ella-

S: que haces acá – sorprendida-

F: creo que te seguí

S: ya que ya lo sabia te vi hace 15 minutos debes mejorar escondiéndote en los basureros – riéndose-

F: jajaj bueno quieres volver

S: no es verdad enserio – dijo de repente-

F: que no es verdad – dijo confundido –

S: que no eres mi amigo si lo eres, eres mi mejor amigo – dijo la rubia –

F: tu también la mia – abrazándola, también pensando que no desearía ser solo eso pero si ella lo quería así así seria –

S: vamos medio hambre y quiero patatas – la rubia dijo mas alegre –

En la casa de los shay

C: donde estaban – pregunto extrañada la conductora de Web show-

S: nada fui a caminar y el tonto me siguió

C: y como porque - confundida

F: es que la vi rara así que la seguí – dijo nervioso y metiéndose en la conversación-

Sp: oigan chicos tienen que preguntar en sus casas, si es que tienen si van a ir a la parcela de mi linda novia – soñando-

S: verdad casi lo olvido

C: Spencer huelo a quemado – olfateando y dándose cuenta que la comida se estaba quemando-

Sp: ay creo que se me paso la mano

S: apágalo – grito

Al otro día en la escuela

G: que bien que Francesca se halla tomado una semana libre para estar con Sara y Joaquín – hablo el gordito

S: si y podremos descansar- la rubia dijo aliviada-

C: no lo creo esta semana hay alianzas- dijo animada

S: ay no

F: oye son muy entretenidas mañana empieza

S: y cuando se dirán los equipos

G: se supone que seria ahora

Se escucho un megáfono con la vos del director

Ted: vengan todos los alumnos agora anunciaremos los equipos que este año serán de color rojo y azul bueno las reglas son, que el resto de la semana deberán venir con la ropa del equipo asignado no se podrá salir de la escuela solo para las misiones imposibles que ya las hablaran con sus jefes de alianzas que les explicaran todos los juegos bueno los equipos son…

F: que bien nos toco a todos juntos. Dijo feliz

C: pero no tengo mucha ropa azul

S: es mi color favorito yo te puedo prestar -hablo la rubia-

En esto llego Daniel quien era el jefe de alianza

D: chicos necesito por favor que vallan al salón de música para organizarnos

En el salo de música estaban los 4 amigos sentados adelante

D: bueno chicos este año tenemos que ganar y necesitamos organizarnos miren primero hay que hacer un baile en el que todos tenemos que ganar

Quien podría hacer la coreografía

C: yo puedo me encanta bailar – se ofreció contenta-

F: y yo puedo hacer el remix

D: que bien también tenemos que tratar de completar todas las misiones imposibles y están son

. Traer la bola de pelo más grande

. Fotografiarse con un famoso

.cantar en la micro o el en autobús

.hacer la piramidal humana más grande que al menos 3 personas se bañen en merengue

. Y hacer que tbo se lave las manos

. Que sam y Freddie se besen

S y f: queeee ¡! Porque

D: porque todos saben que se odian y por eso son misiones imposibles pero igual lo tendrán que hacer

S: no yo no me besare con el idiota – dijo enojada-

C: lo tendrán que hacer es por la alianza

F: cuando hay que entregar las misiones imposibles

D: el viernes

Cuando todos estaban en los batidos locos

S: porque no se les ocurrió otra – decía enojada-

C: sam tranquilízate no será la primera ves que se besen – dijo mirando hacia un lado –

S: no me lo recuerda

F: no seria la tercera

C: que y no me dijeron! – grito molesta

S: no carly tonto de donde sacaste eso – le dijo confundida –

F: en la fiesta estabas con un vestido rojo y había venido tu hermana Melanie

S: Freddie la que te beso era Melanie ella es realmente mi gemela – yo no te bese

F: no soy tan crédulo – dijo ofendido –

S: mira – tomo su celular y marco – hola si estoy bien, mira te acuerdas del idiota de Freddie, si Mel el tipo que te gustaba y besaste cree que eras yo, no tonta el no esta enamorado de mi, iuuu yo tampoco no quiero vomitar puedes hablar con el y decirle que eras tu

F: ah hola así que era verdad, tu voz se parece mucho a la de sam, no que no lo estoy bueno adiós un gusto conocer tu voz creo adiós

S: ves idiota yo no te bese

C: entonces será la segunda vez…

**Bueno hasta qui llego el capitulo de hoy de nuevo mil disculpas por el retraso espero que les guste **


	15. cibby

**Hola de nuevo soy yo me duele el brazo me acaban de sacar 3 veces sangre bueno ya que espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y creo que cambiare la forma en la que escribo muchas personas me lo han recomendado bueno gracias dejen reviews y lean a Isabel allende eso es muy extra pero es muy buena adiosito**

**no carly ya te dije que no lo besare – grito la rubia enojada-**

**tendrás que hacerlo por la alianza por favor – dijo carly haciendo su cara de perrito tierno-**

**que hacen chicas – pregunto como si nada –**

**ves no besare a esa cosa- dijo mirando con asco la cara de frío-**

**oye yo tampoco estoy tan feliz de besarte loca sicópata- en realidad si es lo que mas quiero dijo para si mismo-**

**cállense los 2 – dijo gritando – los 2 se besaran o no seré mas su amiga y eso se ha dicho , ahora vamos ya van a empezar las alianzas hablo lo ultimo muy alegre-**

**En rigdway….**

**bueno chicos ya empezaremos con el prime juego que es el que se la sabe cante – explicaba Ted- las reglas son elegiremos 3 personas por alianza y ellas tendrán que ponerse en la línea roja y correr a la campana si se la saben , bueno las personas de la alianza roja son Katherine , león , bruce las de la alianza gibby, Bianca , carly , bueno tienes 5 minutos para prepararnos**

**cálmate Gibbs – decía sam – tranquilo te saldrá bien solo corre aunque no te sepas la canción y después improvisa-**

**si gibby cálmate esta sudando como un cerdo – sin ofender-**

**ya han pasado los 5 minutos vallan todos a la línea roja –**

**Estaban ya todos listo y empieza a sonar leave it all to me... y carly corre y empieza a cantar **

**-muy bien punto para la alianza azul-**

**Empieza otra canción payphone de marron5 y gibby sale y canta…**

…**Duérmete niño duérmete ya que viene el cuco y te comerá…**

**no gibby esa no es una canción para hacer dormir a los niños – dijo extrañado , creo que los análisis que le hicimos eran verdaderos hablo asi mismo-**

**Y comienza in Bloom de nirvana y gibby corre pero se tropieza con tasha y ella cae arriba de el y lo besa sin que el pueda hacer nada y se le queda viendo mientras carly mira la escena triste y se va al baño de niñas donde sam la sigue **

**carly que te pasa estas llorando – le dijo la rubia abrazándola- **

**nada solo es que me entro una pelusa –**

**asi claro y yo estoy locamente enamorada de Freddie – dijo en forma sarcastica-**

**encerio yo lo sabia puedo ser su madrina porfavor y la dama de honor- hablo muy rapida y feliz-**

**carly yo no me casare con el es ilegal y yo no lo amo por dios como pensaste eso ahora dime porque estabas llorando-**

**ah verdad – dijo carly volviendo a llorar –**

**dime **

**es que es gibby y tasha – dijo llorando –**

**a si creo que volvieron se ven lindos –**

**Cuando sam dijo eso carly lloro más fuerte**

**carly porfavor tranquilízate y cuéntame- **

**me gusta gibby – dijo muy bajito no se le oía **

**que habla mas fuerte – casi le grito la agresiva conductora-**

**que me gusta gibby – grito lo mas fuerte que podía – **

**es verdad carly – apareció gibby por atrás – **

**que es verdad pregunto- Freddie apareciendo detrás de gibby-**

**Sam le hizo una seña a Freddie para que se fueran y gibby y carly quedaran solos…**

**estas enamorada de mi carly – pregunto esperanzado gibby **

**si , pero no importa porque ahora estarás con tasha y según sam e ven muy bonitos – hablaba muy rápido y con celos – y yo me quedare solterona voy a tener 74 gatos y no los bañare y tendré que seguir cuidando a Spencer – iba a seguir hablando cuando gibby de repente la beso **

**oooooooooouuuuuuu que bonitos – dijeron al mismo tiempo sam y Freddie –**

**estaban espiando pregunto carly –**

**El me obligo – se defendió sam apuntando a Freddie-**

**bueno - dijo resignado-**

**que no me dirás nada porque te echa la culpa –**

**no para que si siempre ganas princesa pucket –**

**oye carly no me has respondido – hablo el gordito dueño del corazón de carly –**

**que cosa – dijo confundida-**

**carly! – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo –**

**repíteselo Gibbs – ordeno sam –**

**carly por segunda vez quieres ser mi hermosa e inteligente novia – pregunto muy feliz-**

**claro quiero ser la novia del chico mas lindo y gracioso del mundo - diciendo esto estaba apunto de besarlo cuando …**

**carly estamos nosotros aquí y esta el tonto y ya sabes – dijo la rubia haciéndole señas que Freddie estaba todavía enamorado de ella y carly lo entendió y no lo beso**

**oigan chicos to creo que tenemos que volver al gimnasio ahora van a empezar otros juegos- hablo sam –**

**Cuando ya estaban en el gimnasio **

**Freddie puedes venir conmigo un segundo – hablo seriamente carly –**

**Claro – afirmo extrañado el castaño-**

**Afuera...**

**que ocurre – pregunto el productor técnico –**

**estas todavía enamorado de mi – pregunto al instante carly-**

**ajajá para eso era carly claro que no estoy enamorado de ti te supere hace mucho tiempo porque crees eso –**

**es que sam me dijo que no besara a gibby porque tu estabas ahí –**

**sam cree eso – hablo preocupado-**

**entonces si no estas enamorado de mi entonces de quien – pregunto curiosa –**

**de nadie – contesto mirando hacia un lado –**

**mentira Freddie dime en este momento – le ordeno haciendo su cara de perrito **

**sam – **

**que ahora sam que hizo – se levanto a mirar en dirección hacia donde estaban sam y gibby pero sam lo hacia nada- que paso sam – dijo cambiando su cara ya entendiendo la respuesta de su mejor amigo-**

**estas enamorado de sam Freddie?- dijo preocupada **

**si …**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado por favor dejen reviews**


	16. el autobus

Hola ayer llore toda la noche solo 3 capítulos mas nada mas me pregunto que pasara con su amistas serán siendo los mismos amigos bueno Aquiles dejo el nuevo capitulo

p.o.v carly

El mundo esta todo revuelto yo estoy de novia con gibby! Freddie esta enamorado de sam! ahí esto es muy raro pero muy lindo yo creo que sam también esta enamorada de Freddie, pero hoy se terminan las alianzas y tienen que besarse espero que lo hagan...

Estaban todos los amigos en ridgway...

Hola carly – decía la carnívora rubia-

Hola sam – dijo preocupada por la reacción de su amiga a lo que le iva a decir-

Que te pasa –hablo la rubia-

Es que recuerdas que hoy te tienes que besar con Freddie – dijo rápidamente la castaña-

Que pasó conmigo escuche mi nombre- afirmo el secreto enamorado de sam –

Hoy se tienen que besar – dijo claramente carly-

No me besare con el idiota –hablo enojada sam-

Yo tendré que hacer la bola de pelos más grande con gibby – dijo con asco-

Oigan chicos y si tomo una foto de sam y de mí haciendo que nos besamos y después la arreglo-dijo entre feliz y triste –

Por fin tu cerebro funciona – dijo alegre la carnívora-

No porque como sabían que Freddie es un ñoño tecnológico, sin ofender podía hacer eso entonces tendrán que hacerlo en el cuarto de música sola y con una cámara-

No se vale - reclamando la rubia se fue a los brazos de su amiga quejándose, mientras carly veía la cara de Freddie –

Hola linda –dijo gibby dándole un beso a su novia- hoy vamos a ir a buscar la bola de pelo mas grande

Eso creo –dijo carly- chico ustedes tienen que sacarse una foto con un famoso pueden ir por favor

Claro – respondieron al mismo tiempo Freddie y sam y se miraron raro pero no dijeron ya no se habían acostumbrado-

Pero ahora estamos en la escuela como lo haremos – pregunto el castaño

La escuela dio 2 horas para poder hacer las misiones imposibles pero solo tendremos que ocupar 1 hora y media porque después haremos la pirámide – respondió la oji café

Y cuanto falta para que salgamos – dijo la rubia comiendo jamón-

Como 5 minutos de donde sacase eso – sorprendida dijo la castaña –

Mama siempre tiene municiones – dijo sin darse cuenta que Freddie estaba sonriendo –

Amorcito ya vamos – hablo gibby –

Claro pero espera, chicos mañana tenemos que ir a pedir dulces con Joaquín y Sara es Halloween y tienen que disfrazarse – les comunico carly

Gibby y carly se fueron

Bueno tonto vamos – hablo sam

Pero adonde iremos – confundido respondió Freddie

A Nickelodeon hay están todos los famosos y solo esta a 45 minutos fredifer

Este bien vamos, pero como nos iremos –pregunto el productor técnico –

Tomaremos el autobús

Bueno caminemos esta como a 2 cuadras la parada – dijo Freddie

Cuando llegaron a la parada de autobuses

A quien quieres conocer de los famosos –hablo Freddie tratando de entablar una conversación

No se yo creo que a nathan kress – dijo con cara embobada- es muy lindo y sexy!

Claro ami me gustaría conocer a jennette mccurdy su cabello es muy hermoso – dijo soñando Freddie-

Nadie te pregunto a ti idiota- enojada dijo sam mientras le tiraba el pelo-

Ahí viene el autobús sam – dijo adolorido Freddie-

Mira que mala suerte viene lleno – dijo sam –

Cuando llegaron dentro del autobús vieron que no había asientos por lo que se vieron obligados a estar parados al lado del otro muy apretados por la cantidad de gente el en autobús

Hay mucha gente acá hace mucho calor fredifer- dijo con cara de asco-

Si pero tranquila estamos ya como a 15 minutos- Freddie dijo tranquilizando-

No se vale mas encima mañana tenemos que ir a pedir dulces con los mocosos no me quiero disfrazar – sam dijo rezongando

De que te disfrazaras – pregunto a la rubia –

No se tal ves de hada de princesa o no ¡! Ya se de súper modelo, tal vez de ángel me queda perfecto – dijo riendo

Sii el de ángel te queda muy bien – dijo riendo

Ahora los 2 lo hacían hasta que una mujer con su hija los empujaron mas cerca y los 2 quedaron muy apretados mirándose no podían hacer nada solo se quedaron mirando los ojos del otro

Sam p.o.v

tonta señora ahora estoy de manos atadas no puedo hacer nada solo me queda mirar los hermosos ojos de Freddie color chocolate ay no que dije de nuevo que hace por que se acerca y que estoy haciendo porque yo también me acerco mas a el no lo puedo controlar hay algo que me lleva mas adelante

Freddie p.o.v

No lo puedo resistir es todo de ella es su personalidad irritante amo que me insulte que me golpee amo todo de ella amo esa pizca de agridulce que le pone a todo amo odiarla tanto como amo amarla la amo a ella

Interrumpiendo el momento el bus para rápidamente haciendo separarse a los ami enemigos que se bajan del autobús

Creo que solo es en 2 cuadras mas – le dijo Freddie a la rubia tratando de calmar la incomodidad producida –

No quiero caminar idiota – diciendo con esto salto a la espalda de su acompañante –

Esta bien princesa pucket – dijo rendido y empezando a caminar

En Nickelodeon…

A que sector vamos freidora – hablo la rubia

Al set de carly – respondió

Mira mira sam ahí esta jennette mccurdy- grito Freddie y salio corriendo con sam

Hola jennette te sacarías una foto con nosotros es para las alianzas – dijo con mala cara sam ya que Freddie no le salía ni una palabra

Claro con gusto –respondió jennette sacándose la foto ella al medio y sam y Freddie a los lados – ojala que ganen chicos- dijo y se fue

Gracias – respondió Freddie-

Ya que – afirmo la oji azul

Ahora vamos a lo bueno Freddie mira ahi esta el sexi de nathan - salio corriendo – hola te sacarías una foto con nosotros para las alianzas

Claro que linda eres – se tomaron la foto – oye chico que suerte tienes de tener a una novia tan bonita – dijo refiriéndose a Freddie – adios que ganen

Yo no soy su novia grito sam – pero nathan no oyó ya se había ido

Bueno ahora vamos de vuelta…


	17. te conozco

**Dan Schneider me rompio todo el corazon el alma todo me desilusiono por completonunca crei que nos podia hacer esto espero que algo pueda verse de seddie en sam y cat creo que es mi responsabilidad terminar este fanfiction como lo tenia planeado y espero que las personas que quieran renunciar solo por igoodbye recapaciten les dejo el capitulo de hoy **

**Intente ahogar mis dolores pero aprendieron a nadar – Frida kahlo-**

Hola chicos ya consiguieron las fotos – dijo feliz carly en brazos de gibby –

Claro pero porque estas arriba de gibby – confundida pregunto sam –

Es que mi linda novia estaba cansada de caminar tanto asi que la cargo – contesto con normalidad el gordito-

Escuchaste no sere tu novia pero la verda estoy cansada – diciendo esto se subio a la espalda de Freddie-

Esta bien vamos princesa pucket- dijo Freddie –

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio…

Sam no crees que ya has estado suficiente tiempo en la espalda de freddie – dijo la castaña-

No esotoy muy comoda- contesto la rubia de pelo ondulado-

Claro en 5 minutos mas se entregan las misiones imposibles icluyendo el beso y anuncian la alianza ganadora-

oigan chicos me explican que es eso de seddie y creddie porque ayer me meti a icarly .com y chicos peleaban sobre eso – pregunto gibby confundido-

son unos locos fan de icarly que crearon el seddie y el creddie , el creddie es carly y Fredtonto , y el seddie soy yo con el idiota como los fans piensa que eso podria pasar estan locos – hablo la rubia

pero no estan tonto sam porque las 2 cosas han pasado carly fue la novia de Freddie como 3 dias y tu con el se dieron su primer beso – contesto confundido-

como sabes lo del primer beso – hablaron sam y Freddie y luego se pegaron una cachetada-

es que carly me lo dijo – volteandose a carly que ya no estaba –

carly shay no escapes – dijo sam corriendo detrás de carly-

es que sam se me salio- asustada hablo carly-

me las pagaras shay hoy me compraras un triple helado sabor menta , vainilla, y tocino- dijo terminando con una sonrisa-

pero sam no existe el sabor tocino- hablo la peli castaña extrañada-

existira carly existira-

con los chicos de nuevo…

carly estas bien – pregunto asustado el gordito-

si porque estaria mal – respondio carly-

es que como sam te salio persiguiendo me asuste-

sam no le haria haria daño a carly apuesto que solo la extorsiono con comida- dijo seguro Freddie –

como sabes- pregunto carly

la conozco – dijo como si nada

tu no me conoces – dijo la rubia –

mentira eres mi mejor amiga claro que te conozco- respondio el productor tecnico-

aver probemos cual es mi color favorito-

café ,el el color de las albondigas y la carne – dijo Freddie

pero esa era facil a ver otra cual es mi mayor sueño . la rubia hablo-

esa me la dijiste cuando fuimos a sacar a tu mama de la carcel , tu mayor sueño es convertirte en una gran chef y hacer tu propia restaurant que se llamara encelado como la una luna de Júpiter porque tambien te encanta la astronomia- respondio freddie

mi peor miedo –

tu peor miedo aparte de las cucarachas es la soledas y la muerte tienes miedo a quedarte sola sin carly o Spencer o sin tu mama y a la muerte porque no sabes que hay al otro lado –

bueno tonto a lo mejor me conoces un poquito – dijo enfadada dandole un golpe en el brazo a Freddie en el brazo-

y eso porque fue – dijo sobandose el brazo –

por conocerme , cuando se me olvide como soy tu me acordaras o vas a sufrir benson – dijo riendo –

oigan chicos nosotros todavía estamos aquí – dijo carly –

bueno ahora viene la entrega de misiones impodible- hablo ted

después que pasaron todas las misiones imposibles…

bueno ahora las 2 alianzas tendran que hacer la piramide humana con todos los integrantes de la alianza

carly miran tu ponte al lado mio arriba de gibby y Freddie – dijo sam

no entiendo porque hacemos esto – hablo carly –

oigan no aleguen ustedes no tienen que cargar a nadie son las ultimas – respondio gibby-

no se quejen – dijo la rubia loca- nosotros tendremos que cargar a Sandy que es la punta-

bueno ahora que las 2 alianzas lograron la piramide pueden desarmarse- comunico ted

pero ted no alcanzo casi a decir esto y la piramide de la banda de icarly se desmorono-

auu eso no dolio tanto – dijo sam arriba de Freddie-

claro pucket a ti no pero a mi si a – dijo enojado hasta que se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de sam –

a quien le importa- respondio sam tambien dandose cuenta de lo cerca que estaban

sam

me cai arriba del ñoño que bien almenos a el le duele mas , pero porque no me he parado y porque estoy tan cerca de el y el tampoco se aleja creo que hare algo esto no puede seguir esto se hace mas habitual

auuu sam porque me golpeaste de nuevo - se quejo Freddie-

estabas muy cerca de mi rostro tonto – alego sam –

tu igual del mio y no te golpee –

ahí no seas niñitas – dijo sam –

chicos ya parense todos los demas lo empiezan a mirar raro – dijo carly dandole la mano a sam para ayudarla –

gracias carly – dijo sam estirandole la mano a Freddie y luego soltandola haciendolo caer de nuevo-

oyee, sam – dijo Freddie en el suelo-

chicos ya ahora la alianza azul tiene que entregar la ultima el beso entre Freddie , y cambiamos de opinión tendran que hacerlo aca en frente de todos- hablo ted

que – hablaron sam y Freddie

ya me acostumbre – afirmo la peli rubia

igual yo –

que esperan chicos vallan –

sam y Freddie estaban en el centro del gimnasio …

bueno ya hazlo – dijo sam recordando la primera vez

Freddie se acerco y la beso

Sam p.o.v

Se siente igual es la misma chispa , el mismo sabor , la misma textura el mismo sentimiento que que dije sentimiento si creo que eso dije pero no se cual es pero se siente no lo se !


End file.
